Fulfilling Promise
by Whiteholic
Summary: Yi Jung makes many promise to Ga Eul.The first promise is done,but Yi Jung keep making promise.Will he be fullfil them? please review,i need your comment and critics because,maybe it can make me better


CHAPTER 1 : Yi Jung Meets Again with Ga Eul

She is waiting for someone. Sometimes, she looks her watch and see around.4 years ago,he was making a promise, in this place,

" You will be the first person that I will meet, Ga-eul yang.." and both of them were smiling. She is keep patient and waiting. For 4 years, he send her many e-mail and text message. But, He never called her."Yi Jung sunbae, do you know??I miss your smile and I miss your sound.."Ga-Eul said it in her heart. Last week, Woo Bin said, Yi Jung will come back to Korea. Ga-Eul remembered,2 days ago, she received a text message from him."Will you come to see me at the place when I made a promise to you????I'll meet you,2 days later.. :)"

Ga-Eul reads the text message again and check back that she isn't wrong. She wears her cute white dress. She made a box of chocolate for him.

"Ga-Eul!!" someone called her from the back.A man hopes he's Yi Jung. But, he isn't. He is Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin sunbae…what are you doing here?"Ga-Eul asks.

"Ga-Eul..It's a coincidence right?"Woo Bin smile.

Ga-Eul smiles too. She is disappointed. She just need Yi Jung now, to take care of her, to give her a strength to face this heavy life, and Ga-Eul knows, Yi Jung's smile will make her happy.

"Yi Jung will come..no matter how.."Woo Bin smiles to Ga-Eul.

"Eh...pardon me?"Ga-Eul asks.

"Jun Pyo,Ji Hoo,Jan Di,and me..we know,today,he will come right?He will..no matter how..i know him..if he really fall in love with a girl, he will do anything to his lover, and he never want to hurt his lover, that's a characteristic of playboy likes me and him when playboy fall in love.."Woo Bin smiles again.

Ga-Eul still silent. She thinks about her moments with Yi Jung. She remembers when Yi Jung sent her a simple text message just to say good morning and asked her condition. She remembered how happy she is when Yi Jung chatted with her and they have fun together."If Woo Bin sunbae true, Yi Jung sunbae must come today…"she hopes in her heart.

"I'm not his lover Sunbae.."Ga-Eul face' s turns to red.

"But, he can't stop thinking about you. Sometimes, he called me, he asked about your condition here, and he wanted me to take care of you when he is at Sweden."Woo Bin says again.

Is it true?Will he come??Ga-Eul asks in her heart.

"Yah, I must go home now. Keep waiting, Ga-Eul ..trust me, he will come to meet you, if he won't come, just say to me and I will give him a lesson, right ? "Woo Bin smiles. He leaves Ga-Eul alone.

Ga-Eul waits for Yi Jung again. It's almost dark. Ga-Eul starts to cry. A single tears fall down from her innocent eyes."Yi Jung sunbae.." she calls his name.

Suddenly, she hears foot-steps. It sounds louder and fast. A people running? Ga-Eul doesn't hope too much. Because,the sounds has disappear. She is crying alone. She can't see around clearly.

Ga-Eul's phone is ringing. Ga-Eul sees it .Yi Jung Sunbae calling..Ga-Eul answers it, she just want to hear his sound.

"Ga-Eul yang…I will be come, no matter how…"Yi Jung's sound make Ga-Eul wipes her tears.

"Look at your right," Yi Jung speaks.

Ga-Eul looks at her right. She doesn't believe what she is seeing now. Yi Jung, he holds his phone. Smile to Ga-Eul. He speaks at the phone again.

"Don't cry again. I'm here, I'm right beside you," Yi Jung talks and smile. Ga-Eul run over and stands in front of Yi Jung. She is smiling ,Ga-Eul keep crying. Yi Jung confused.

"I'm sorry.I make you waiting…"Yi Jung talks again. But, Ga-Eul cries louder. Yi Jung remember 4 years ago, when he found Ga-Eul was crying in the street and when he was coming, she cried louder. Like now. Luckily, it's quiet there. Just they're here.

Yi Jung wants to hug Ga Eul. He wants to wipes her tears. But,Yi Jung remembered, he isn't her lover!!And, is she believe that her soulmate is So Yi Jung??Yi Jung keeps all of those question in his heart. Yi Jung gives her his handkerchief, like 5 years ago. Ga-Eul receive it, and wipes her tears.

"How are you?"Yi Jung asks.

"Yah…as you see…sunbae.."Ga Eul answers.

_He comes, like his promise!!Thanks to God! _Ga-Eul smiles.

"Did you know? You're the first person that I meet after I arrived at Korea…"Yi Jung takes a breath.

Ga-Eul smiles again. Yi Jung see it, and smiles too. They don't talk to each other. They see the rising stars in the dark sky. They speak in the deepest heart.

Ga-Eul : Thanks to fulfill your promise Sunbae..

Yi Jung : I hope, I'll be her soulmate..

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading..I'm sorry if you find many mistakes in my 's because I'm not an expert in English. Keep waiting for the new chapter.


End file.
